1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly to a device for positioning a doll in a packing box by which the doll can be easily detached from the packing box.
2. Description of Related Art
A telescopic doll can be folded and packed in a box for being stored or transported. However, if the doll is packed in the box without any positioning means, it will be rocked in the box and may be damaged during transportation. Thus, the doll often is positioned in the box by screws or other fasteners for transportation. For unpacking the doll, the fasteners must be removed by a tool (such as a screwdriver) and thus it is very inconvenient to pack and unpack the telescopic doll.
Therefore, the invention provides a telescopic doll to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.